A Clash of Blades (traduction)
by Tsukiba
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic' de Arithra : " Mihawk avait vécu par l'épée, vécu pour l'épée et le moment où elle perdrait son titre elle mourrait également par l'épée. Seul Shanks osait ne pas être d'accord. Shanks x fem!Mihawk "


**Note de la traductrice**  


Salut salut, c'est Tsuki ! Voici la traduction d'une fiction de **Arithra** (www . fanfiction u/1356940/Arithra ). Je l'ai trouvée vraiment très sympa et Artithra m'a gentillement donné l'autorisation de la traduire, alors here we go ! A la base c'est un One-Shot mais comme il est assez long je me suis permise de le découper en plusieurs chapitres ^^ Voici donc la première partie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Personnellement j'aime beaucoup l'amitié qui unit Shanks et Mihawk (par contre dans ma tête ils sont tous les deux totalement hétéros alors ça reste très platonique) mais c'est vrai que si l'un d'entre eux était une femme ils feraient un beau couple.

**Note de l'auteur **

_Un Shanks x fem!Mihawk One-Shot._

Parce que je suis en mode genderbending et que Shanks et Mihawk se trouvent les deux premières victimes auxquelles je pense. Sans oublier que je les mets en couple à la base de toutes façons !

J'espère que vous allez aimez votre lecture !

**warnings :** genderbending, angst, traductrice à l'orthographe aléatoire

* * *

**A Clash Of Blades (Un Affrontemment de Lames) - Partie 1**

Quand Mihawk reprit conscience, elle ne se souvenait plus ce qui l'avait assommée en premier lieu.

Où qu'elle se trouve, elle n'était pas attachée et son épée était à portée de main – elle pouvait sentir sa présence – même si son corps protestait à la simple pensée de bouger.

Quelle que soit la personne qui l'avait placée ici, elle n'avait pas chercher à la restreindre et pour une raison inconnue elle se sentait en sécurité – c'était ridicule. Tentant d'avoir une meilleur idée de ce qui l'entourait, elle observa les environs du coin de l'œil. Elle savait qu'elle était seule dans la pièce et ne pouvait pas non plus voire de Denden Mushi. Soit ils étaient bien cachés soit il n'y en avait tout simplement pas. Le sol se balançait légèrement et elle en déduisit qu'elle était à bord d'un bateau, mais elle ne pouvait pas être sûre étant donné qu'elle se sentait étourdie alors même qu'elle était couchée.

La pièce non plus n'était pas familière, donc si elle était effectivement à bord d'un bateau elle n'y avait probablement jamais mis les pieds avant. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle était en sécurité mais elle trouvait ça légèrement difficile à croire, en tant que Shichibukai il n'y avait que quelques rares endroits où elle était en sécurité.

Mihawk fronça les sourcils et essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Elle se souvenait d'un homme qui l'avait défié pour son titre.

L'homme était supposé être un épéiste compétent si les rumeurs étaient vraies, et quand Mihawk avait entendu dire qu'il allait la défier elle s'était sentie s'emplir d'excitation. L'épéiste l'avait trouvé et ils s'étaient préparés pour leur duel. Elle se souvenait également du début de la bataille.

Mes les choses commençaient à devenir floues après que l'épée de l'homme eut réussit à écorcher son épaule, depuis ce moment la seule chose dont elle se souvenait étaient un sentiment d'indignation mélangé à de la fureur. Comme pour aider sa mémoire défaillante, son épaule palpita et Mihawk serra les dents tendit qu'elle forçait doucement se corps à s'asseoir.

Chaque muscle de son corps protesta et elle était le point d'abandonner pour se rallonger de nouveau quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Maintenant si elle pouvait bouger ou non n'importait plus, elle devait tout simplement le faire.

Ses mains étaient sur la poignée de son épée et elle était sur ses pieds, prête à se défendre, avant même que la porte ne soit à moitié ouverte. Si elle n'avait pas eut son épée elle aurait immédiatement attaqué, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas elle attendit.

Elle avait bien fait d'attendre, car la personne qui avait ouvert la porte était une des rares personnes qui - elle en était tout à fait sure – ne profiterait pas de son état affaiblit.

- Woah. Œil de Faucon.

Shanks leva sa main dans un geste de reddition, rendant clair qu'il ne l'attaquerait pas. Et bien que Mihawk soit plus que consciente qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son bras pour la soumettre, affaiblie comme elle l'était, elle se détendit tout de même. Shanks n'était pas du genre à profiter de la faiblesse des autres à moins que ce ne soit pour protéger son équipage et étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas fait quoi que ce soit contre eux, elle devrait être en sécurité. Il était l'une des rares personnes qui n'était pas dangereuses pour elle la plupart du temps de toutes façons.

Immédiatement toute force quitta son corps et elle put à peine empêcher son épée de tomber au sol comme ses bras se relâchaient.

L'expression de Shanks était inhabituellement solennelle tandis qu'il la regardait avec des yeux attentifs qui possédaient une lueur qu'elle n'était pas vraiment capable de replacer.

- Tu devrais te rallonger.

Même sa voix était dénuée de son habituelle gaieté et elle se retrouva à suivre ce qui était évidemment un ordre, formulé comme une suggestion.

Dès qu'elle fut de nouveau dans le lit il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du lit avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise à son chevet.

- Tu te rappelles ce qui c'est passé ?

Sa voix était calme et cela énerva Mihawk. Shanks était habituellement une personne extrêmement joyeuse qui plaisantait même dans les batailles les plus féroces. Elle pouvait compter sur ses doigts le nombre de fois où l'avait vu ainsi.

- Je me rappelle avoir été défiée, ainsi que le début du duel.

Son ton était calme mais elle ne l'était pas, elle détestait avoir des trous de mémoire, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne buvait jamais plus que de raison.

- Et après ça ?

Mihawk fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir. Une brûlure engourdissante dans son épaule, le visage hilare de son adversaire, de la rage mélangée à du dégoût, du sang éclaboussant son visage, son ennemi mort au sol devant elle et après ça... rien d'autre qu'un flash rouge.

- Je sais que j'ai gagné.

Elle soupçonnait ce qui avait du se passer.

- Il y a trois semaines.

Mihawk cligna des yeux.

- Quoi ?

Le sourire de Shanks était dur.

- Ton duel, si tu veux l'appeler comme ça, a lieu il y a trois semaines.

Trois semaines.

Elle n'avait jamais été inconsciente aussi longtemps, mais si ses soupçons étaient justes c'était logique.

- Il a utilisé du poison n'est ce pas ?

Shanks hocha la tête, son visage toujours figé comme la pierre.

- Oui. Un assez sévère. Il a attaqué les tissus musculaires.

Et techniquement, le cœur n'était rien d'autre qu'un muscle.

- Il t'as défiée à un duel d'épées ?

Le dégoût dans la voix de Shanks était clair.

Mihawk acquiesça.

- Je suppose que je t'en doit une.

Il renifla.

- Tu ne me dois rien. Contentes-toi de ne pas recommencer.

C'était à présent sont tour de renifler, même si cela lui fit mal.

- Tu devrais mieux me connaître que ça, le Roux.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Tu aurais pu mourir Dracule.

La voix de Shanks se brisa légèrement et Mihawk cligna des yeux. C'était rare qu'il l'appelle par son nom, la plupart du temps il utilisait Œil de Faucon et plus rarement Mihawk. Mais Dracule... il était probablement la seule personne au monde qui l'appelait par ce nom et elle ne savait pas que penser de cela.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvée ?

Shanks fouilla dans sa ceinture et en retira un petit morceau de papier. Il était effiloché sur les bords et pour être honnête, bien plus petit que dans ses souvenirs. Une vivre card. Sa vivre card apparemment, cela faisait des années qu'elle la lui avait donné.

- Je vois.

Les doigts de Mihawk caressèrent le petit morceau de papier, les yeux de Shanks brillant toujours de cette émotion qu'elle ne pouvait pas replacer avant qu'il ne le range de nouveau.

- Je ne suis pas morte, et je ne peux pas dire que c'est la première foi que j'approche la mort de si près.

Il acquiesça et lui offrit un faible sourire.

- C'est vrai. Au moins tu n'as perdu aucun membre, hein?

Elle fronça les sourcils mais il se contenta de rire.

- Enfin, je suis content que tu sois enfin réveillée. Te voire silencieuse est une chose, mais ton froncement de sourcils me manquait.

Le froncement de Mihawk s'accentua, entraînant de nouveau le rire de Shanks.

- Ouaip, celui-là.

Il s'appuya en arrière sur sa chaise et ses épaules semblèrent se détendre, il se sentait parfaitement à sa place, assit dans cette pièce au chevet de Mihawk. Elle se demanda si il avait fait ça quand elle était inconsciente, mais mit cette pensée de côté.

- Où suis-je au fait ? Ce n'est pas l'infirmerie de ton navire.

Il la regarda en cligna des yeux comme si c'était évident avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. Ce sourire qu'elle aimait voire sur son visage bien plus que celui solennel qu'il arborait plus tôt.

- Et bien, dans ma cabine. J'ai pensé que tu n'aimerais pas dormir dans une pièce où n'importe qui peut entrer.

Il avait raison à ce sujet.

- Donc quand nous t'avons trouvée et ramenée à bord je leur ai dit de t'emmener ici.

Quelque chose dans son expression s'était tendu de nouveau et la main reposant sur sa cuisse se serra momentanément, puis son sourire stupide revint.

- Les draps devraient être plutôt propres. Ceux de l'infirmerie ne convenaient pas donc ce sont les miens mais ils sont neufs.

Mihawk hocha simplement la tête. Ça ne l'aurait pas spécialement dérangée qu'ils ne soient pas neufs. Elle avait dormit sur des sols ensanglantés et dans la boue - des draps légèrement sales étaient préférables à ça.

Non pas qu'elle pense que les draps de Shanks soient réellement sales, même si c'était un ivrogne il prenait soin de son hygiène personnelle.

Mais peut être que c'était la raison pour laquelle son instinct lui avait dit qu'elle était en sécurité. L'odeur des draps était familière et pas d'une mauvaise façon.

Bien qu'étant l'un des personnes les plus agaçantes que Mihawk connaisse, il était probablement le seul qu'elle puisse appeler un ami.

C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle continuait de le voire même si elle ne pouvait plus croiser le fer avec lui. Shanks l'accueillait toujours avec le sourire et la traitait toujours comme une amie et non comme l'épée qu'elle s'était efforcée de devenir.

Elle se sentait un peu comme une femme quand il la traitait de la sorte et une partie d'elle-même détestait ça. Mihawk ne pourrait jamais se permettre d'être une femme. Elle avait abandonné cela quand elle avait choisit la voie de l'épée et déclaré qu'elle deviendrait le meilleur épéiste au monde.

Elle aurait toujours pu revenir là-dessus. Elle ne se le serait jamais pardonné, mais il y avait toujours cette possibilité. Mais de toutes façons cette possibilité s'était évanouie le jour où elle avait gagné son titre.

Elle avait vécu par l'épée, vécu pour l'épée et le moment où elle perdrait son titre elle mourrait également par l'épée.

Peut être que son profond sentiment de soulagement venait de là, elle pouvait toujours mourir par l'épée et non à cause d'un enfoiré de pseudo épéiste qui avait pensé qu'enduire sa lame de poison pour un duel basé sur les compétences était approprié.

Mihawk eut un soupir fatigué avant de regarder Shanks de nouveau. Il était toujours assit silencieusement sur sa chaise quand il remarqua son regard et lui rendit un petit sourire, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose de bizarre dans ce sourire. Ça l'ennuyait, mais la fatigue la gagnait de nouveau et elle était certaine de s'endormir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Shanks sembla le remarquer et son sourire s'adoucit.

- Dors tranquille Mihawk. Je te protégerais.

Elle voulait lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de sa protection, mais le sommeil la gagna avant qu'elle n'en ait le temps.

* * *

Ndt : Voilà, j'espère que ce début vous a plut, et si vous lisez des fics en anglais je vous conseille d'aller lire la suite maintenant ;) Sinon je ne sais pas trop quand arrivera la suite, mais une traduction ce n'est pas trop de travail, c'est juste long donc quand j'aurais le temps ^^

Bye-bee~


End file.
